<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mx. Super by superqueerdanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239100">Mx. Super</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers'>superqueerdanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mainly social dysphoria), Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kara Danvers, Tags May Change, Trans Female Character, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day they revealed their superpowers, Kara has been called Supergirl. They're Earth's most famous female superhero, and they love that they can be a role model for young girls. But... they're not female. They're not a girl. They're nonbinary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And in local news, Supergirl helped the National City Fire Department deal with a fire in an apartment building this afternoon. She flew fifteen people to safety from the top floors, then used her freeze breath to put out the fire itself.”</p><p>Kara grimaced and turned off the TV. It wasn’t the story itself that bothered them; they were proud of the rescue, and there was nothing wrong with the way the news was reporting it. Except, of course, for the way they referred to <em>them</em>.</p><p>They opened their laptop and, for the twentieth time that week, searched “how to come out as nonbinary.” Nothing new. The search results were the same articles they’d read and reread. Still, Kara read them again, in hopes of gleaning some insight they’d missed the first dozen times.</p><p>All too soon, they’d exhausted the first couple pages of search results. Again. They needed to think, and to breathe, so, not bothering to change out of their pajamas, they leapt out the window into the cool night air.</p><p>In an instant, they had left National City behind and were flying over open ocean. They turned north. They would go to the Fortress of Solitude and ask…what? What would the Fortress have to tell them? How could Kryptonian science and history help them tell the people of Earth that their most famous female superhero wasn’t female at all? They stopped, hovering somewhere over the northern Pacific.</p><p>They took a deep breath and closed their eyes, feeling the wind whip through their too-thin pajamas and too-long hair. Could they just cut their hair? No. Well, yes, and they did want to, but it wouldn’t be enough, just like having a suit with pants wasn’t enough. They’d still be seen as a woman, just a woman with short hair. They needed to actually come out. But how? The idea of coming out even to their close friends and family was terrifying, and that still wouldn’t solve the problem of being Super<em>girl</em>. To do that, they would need to come out publicly.</p><p>They’d exhausted Google, and the Fortress of Solitude wouldn’t be helpful, but Kara still needed advice. They needed to talk to a friend, someone they trusted and who understood what it was like to be trans and a superhero.</p><p>Back home, Kara scrolled their contacts, selected a name, and hit call. The phone rang a few times, and Kara glanced at the clock. 12:37. Was Nia even still awake? And even if she was, maybe she was getting ready for bed and wouldn’t pick up. Why had Kara decided to call so late at night? They should’ve waited and just talked to Nia tomorrow. They were about to hang up when Nia picked up. “Kara?”</p><p>“Nia! Oh, thank Rao you’re awake!” Kara sighed, falling onto the couch.</p><p>“Actually, you kind of woke me up. Is everything okay?”</p><p>Kara sat up. “Oh, sorry! Rao, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Yeah, everything’s fine. I wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay! What did you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Never mind, it’s not important.”</p><p>“It was important enough for you to call in the middle of the night,” Nia pointed out.</p><p>“No, really, I don’t want to keep you up.”</p><p>“Well, let’s at least meet up tomorrow to talk. Want to get lunch?”</p><p>Kara exhaled. “Yeah. But, uh…can we eat in my office? I kind of want to talk in private.”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem! I’ll text you tomorrow to work out the details.”</p><p>“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then! And Nia, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Good night!”</p><p>“Good night.” Kara hung up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At work the next day, Kara couldn’t stop fidgeting. They snapped three pencils and crushed a stapler by accident. But at last, it was lunch time. Nia walked into their office with a smile, holding two bags full of Chinese takeout. As they dug into the food, Nia asked, “So, what did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Kara’s mouth went dry, and they struggled to swallow their potsticker. “How did you…and I’m sorry if this is rude or insensitive, and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to—“ Nia raised an eyebrow. “How did you know you were trans?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…I guess I just always knew I was a girl, and that was that. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Kara took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’m a girl. I think…I think I might be nonbinary.”</p>
<p>Nia smiled. “Okay, what pronouns do you want me to use? Do you want me to use a different name?”</p>
<p>“No, Kara’s good. And they/them? But, um, I’m not actually out to anyone yet…”</p>
<p>“Do you want to come out?”</p>
<p>“Yes? No. I don’t know!” Kara put their face in their hands.</p>
<p>Nia reached out and rubbed their shoulder. “It’s okay. You don’t have to know right now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just…the reason I really wanted to talk to you is…if it were just my family and friends – the people who know me as Kara Danvers – I could live as a girl. It wouldn’t feel right, but I could do it. But…” they blinked back tears. “But every time I turn on the news, they’re talking about Supergirl. Every time I help someone, or use my powers, it’s as a girl. The point of becoming Supergirl was so I wouldn’t have to constantly hide who I was, but now…I’m still hiding.”</p>
<p>Nia pulled Kara into a hug, and they buried their face in her shoulder. “Take your time and think about it,” she said into Kara’s ear. “There’s no rush. And if you do decide you want to come out – either as Supergirl – well, Super…person?” Nia made a face, and Kara laughed a little. “We can workshop that one. Anyway, whether you want to come out as a superhero or just as Kara, or both, or neither, I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”</p>
<p>Kara hugged Nia tighter. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>As the two friends let go and returned to eating, Nia added, “Hey, do you want me send you some resources for trans people? Or trans YouTuber recommendations? Or memes, I have a lot of trans memes.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled. “That would be great.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kara spent the rest of the day buzzing with a mixture of excitement and relief. They’d done it. They’d come out to someone. Sure, it was just one person, and the news was still calling them a girl, but they had taken the first step!</p>
<p>And then Alex came over.</p>
<p>It started out fine – just their weekly movie night together. Alex arrived, they made popcorn, and they picked a movie to watch. As they sat down and watched the opening credits, Alex raised her glass. “To the Danvers sisters!”</p>
<p>Kara’s good mood popped like a balloon. They looked down, biting their lip.</p>
<p>Alex frowned. “Kara? You okay?”</p>
<p>They froze, then smiled brightly. “Yep! All good!” The words came out far too chipper, but Alex didn’t say anything. After a moment, Kara sighed and cautiously spoke again. “Hey, Alex? What if I wasn’t your sister?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? You are my sister.” Alex frowned. “Kara, what’s going on? Is this about you being Kryptonian? Because we’ve been over this, you being an alien does <em>not</em> mean we’re not really sisters –“</p>
<p>“No, no!” Kara laughed a little. “No, it’s not about that, it’s… I’m… I’m…”</p>
<p><em>Nonbinary. Say it. Now’s your chance.</em> Kara’s heart was racing, and they were sure that if they’d been able to sweat, their palms would be slick with it. The couch creaked as they dug their fingers into its arm. “I…” But they couldn’t say it, couldn’t get the words out. “Sorry, I just had a really long day. Can we do movie night another time?”</p>
<p>Alex touched their shoulder, her brow still furrowed in concern. “Of course. Are you sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p>Kara nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I just need some time alone.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex nodded and stood.</p>
<p>Kara followed Alex to the door, and she pulled them into a hug. “Hey. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>Kara squeezed back. “I know.”</p>
<p>Alex left, and when the door closed behind her, Kara collapsed back on the couch. They’d had the perfect opportunity to come out – just them and Alex, in their apartment, with no need for Supergirl to rush off and save the day – and they couldn’t do it. They buried their face in a pillow with a sob. And this was Alex, their sister, who knew them better than anyone else, and who was queer herself! If they couldn’t come out to Alex, who could they come out to?</p>
<p>Nia. They had come out to Nia. Nia would know what to do. Just then, Kara’s phone buzzed. As if she’d known Kara needed some positivity, Nia had sent them a video: “The BEST parts of being trans ✨ | Riley J. Dennis.”</p>
<p>They clicked on the video, and when it was over, they wiped their eyes and texted Nia. <em>Do you have any coming out advice?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Kara and Nia were sitting together on Kara’s couch, waiting for Alex to arrive. Nia had helped Kara plan what to say and offered to be there for moral support. Kara had accepted eagerly. Alex knocked, and Nia gave Kara a quick, tight hug before they got up to open the door.</p>
<p>Kara greeted Alex with a smile, sat her down at the kitchen table, offered food and drinks – they had stress-baked a frankly alarming number of cookies – but they knew she could see through the cheery façade. They were talking too fast, smiling too wide, giggling too much. Finally, when the cookie plate cracked under their grip, Alex spoke up. “Kara, sit down.”</p>
<p>They did, nails digging into their stool’s cushion, and Alex continued. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, I just…” Kara inhaled. Exhaled. Nia took their hand under the table and squeezed it. “You know how last week I said something about not being your sister?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Alex said warily.</p>
<p>Kara nodded. Their heart was racing, and they had a death grip on Nia’s hand. “That really wasn’t about me being an alien, or adopted. You <em>are </em>my sister, and I love you so much.” Their voice broke. They hadn’t even said it yet, and they were already tearing up. “I was saying <em>I’m </em>not your sister because I’m…” They looked at Nia, who gave them a reassuring nod. “Because I’m nonbinary.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank God!”</p>
<p>“What?” Kara blinked.</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to say you were going back to Argo! Or the Legends screwed with the timeline or something!”</p>
<p>“Why would going back to Argo make me not your sister anymore?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! I was scared!”</p>
<p>In spite of themself, Kara started to laugh. Then the corners of Alex’s mouth crept up into a smile, and she wrapped her arms around them, and they were laughing and crying and hugging. After a moment, Alex looked at Nia. “I’m guessing you’re here for moral support?” When she nodded, Alex beckoned her over. “Get in here!”</p>
<p>After a while, they pulled apart. Kara took a deep breath and wiped their eyes, then dug into the cookies they’d been too nervous to eat earlier. They, Alex, and Nia ate in silence for a minute, and then Alex paused and held up a finger. “Hey, word of advice. If you decide to come out to Mom, maybe don’t lead with ‘I’m not your daughter?’ You’ll give her a heart attack.”</p>
<p>Kara started to laugh, and then their stomach dropped. “Oh, Rao. <em>Mom.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Nia frowned. “I thought you called your mom Eliza?”</p>
<p>Kara shook their head. “Not my adoptive mom, my biological mom. From Krypton. We haven’t been close since I was a child, and now I’m going to have to come out to her, and—“</p>
<p>Alex put a hand on their shoulder. “Kara – wait, are you still going by Kara?” They nodded. “You don’t have to do this all at once. You don’t have to rush through and come out to everyone as soon as possible. You’re allowed to take your time and come out when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Kara sighed. “I know, it’s just…”</p>
<p>Alex pulled them into another hug. “Yeah. I know,” she said softly. “Hey, wasn’t this supposed to be movie night? I haven’t seen <em>The Wizard of Oz</em> in a while.”</p>
<p>Kara smiled into their sister’s shoulder, then got up and led the way to the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time went on, and Kara felt like a weight had been lifted off their chest. Alex, their favorite person on Earth, knew they were nonbinary and supported them. And with Alex and Nia at their side, coming out to their other friends wasn’t so scary. Over the next few weeks, they told James, Lena, Brainy, and J’onn (who already knew, but was waiting for Kara to bring it up themself), and gave Alex permission to tell Kelly. Everyone was supportive. And while being called Supergirl still hurt, Nia texted them a steady stream of gender-neutral alternatives: Superperson, Superthey, Superenby, Super-why-does-my-name-have-to-reference-my-gender-anyway, The Amazing Gender-Defying Kryptonian. They particularly liked those last two.</p>
<p>One night, as Alex helped them clean up after game night, she asked, “Hey, you’re using different pronouns since you came out, but do you want to do anything physical?”</p>
<p>Kara shrugged as they put away a plate. “I don’t know. I guess not really? The social stuff is the main issue, and I don’t even know how I’d go about getting surgery or HRT if I wanted to.”</p>
<p>“If you wanted, I’m sure we could figure something out at the DEO,” Alex said.</p>
<p>Kara held up a hand. “Alex, I love you, and you are a doctor, but I do not trust you to perform top surgery. And like I said, body dysphoria isn’t a big issue for me. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex dried another plate and passed it to Kara. “And for the record, I never said <em>I’d</em> be the one doing it!”</p>
<p>Kara grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so there’s someone in the DEO who actually does know how to perform top surgery? Or you’d trust a regular surgeon to operate on me?”</p>
<p>Alex sighed in defeat. “Okay, yeah, it probably would be me.”</p>
<p>“I do want to cut my hair, though,” Kara added after a minute.</p>
<p>“Like, now, or?” Alex trailed off. “Because I do have clippers at home if you want…”</p>
<p>Kara froze. They hadn’t been planning to cut their hair so soon, but why not? They did want to at some point, and it wasn’t like it was an irreversible decision. If they didn’t like it, their hair would just grow back. They nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do it tonight.”</p>
<p>Alex grinned. “Okay, so what kind of style were you thinking?”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A little later, Kara was sitting in a chair in Alex’s apartment, a sheet draped over their shoulders, waiting a little breathlessly for Alex to come back with the clippers. For all the coming out they’d done in the past couple months, this was the first part of their transition that was actually visible to people they weren’t out to.</p>
<p>Alex came back from the bathroom, holding the clippers. She smiled. “Ready?”</p>
<p>They swallowed, took their glasses off, and nodded. “Ready.”</p>
<p>Alex ran her fingers through their hair, sectioning off the top and pulling it up and out of the way in a bun. And then came the scissors, snipping off locks of long blond hair, and the clippers, buzzing their hair even shorter. Kara giggled as the buzzing tickled their scalp. Finally, Alex let the top section down and cut it short as well.</p>
<p>Kara stood and went into the bathroom to see. The sides and back of their head were shaved, leaving the top section just long enough to tuck behind their ear. They wiped away tears. They looked like themself.</p>
<p>Alex came in a minute later. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>They turned and pulled their sister into a fierce hug. “It’s perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>